Shower curtains and partitioning doors are the most commonly used methods for preventing the escape of the spray of water from the showering area during use. Each has a closed position, which covers the opening or entryway, and an opened position, which leaves the entryway unobstructed.
Shower curtains are attached to a rod located along the upper region of the entryway and the curtain is extended across the opening during use. Following the showering procedure, the shower curtain is either extended across the opening or left retracted to one end of the rod.
Partitioning doors are either used singularly, and generally hinged on one side, or in sets of two doors, which are generally mounted to slide in opposing upper and lower tracks. In the sliding configuration, the doors are generally in a track housing having opposing side members, which with the upper and lower tracks, form a four sided frame. This track housing is less attractive than desired and has the tendency to be difficult to clean. Additionally, the lower track must be crossed to enter and exit the showering area presenting a danger to the user.
Following the showering procedure, when either the curtains or the doors are left in the closed position, the flow of air is restricted to the then wet showering area. This promotes a damp condition within the showering area which promotes the growth of molds and funguses. When left in the open position, partially enclosed areas result which retain the moisture gathered in these sections. This similarly promoting the growth of molds and funguses upon the shower curtain or partitioning door.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a shower curtain which is attractive, functional, safe and provides for adequate ventilation following the showering procedure to reduce the growth of molds and funguses.